Ana/Quotes
Spawning First spawn *''"Never stop fighting for what you believe in."'' Respawning *''"Heh, I've come back from worse."'' *''"التكرار يعلم الشطار"'' (Attekraar yo'alem ashottar - Repetition is the best teacher/Practice makes perfect) *''"I wasn't cut out for retirement anyways."'' *''"This is much better than a cabana on the beach."'' *''"Old soldiers are hard to kill."'' *''"My team still needs me."'' Using Abilities Biotic Rifle (healing teammates) *''"Take your medicine."'' *''"I have you covered."'' *''"Get back in the fight."'' *''"I have your back."'' *''"Get in there. I'll keep you patched up."'' *''"You're going to be okay."'' *''"It's just a scratch. You'll be fine."'' *''"I've seen worse. You're going to live."'' *''"أنا هاخد بالي منك"'' (Ana hakhod bali mennak - I will look after you) Biotic Grenade (on allies) *''"ده هيفيدك"'' (Dah Hayfeedak - This will help you) (on enemies) *''"ده حيكون مؤلم"'' (Dah hah yekoon mo'lem - This is going to hurt) Sleep Dart *''"Go to sleep."'' *''"Bedtime!"'' *''"Aww, you look tired."'' *''"It's quiet time."'' *''"Lights out."'' *''"Bed time حبيبي" (Bed time habibi - Bed time love)'' *"I think justice should take a little nap" (When sleep darting Pharah) Nano Boost *''"وريهم قوتك"'' (Warihum qutak - Show them your power) (self/enemy) *''You are powered up, get in there!'' (ally who is boosted) Kills *''"Back off."'' *''"Hands off."'' *''"Enemy down."'' *''"Experience always wins in the end."'' *''"Age and beauty. I have you on both."'' *''"اسمع كلام اللي أكبر منك"'' (Esma kalaam el-akbar mennak - Listen to your elders) *''"خلصنا على الهدف"'' (Khalasna ala elhadaf - Target neutralized) Communication Wheel Voice Lines * Justice Delivered * Children, Behave * Everyone Dies * It Takes A Woman To Know It * "العدالة نازلة من فوق" (El adala nazla men fooa - Justice Rains From Above) * Mother Knows Best * No Scope Needed * Someone To Tuck You In? (Need someone to tuck you in?) * What Are You Thinking? * Witness Me * You Know Nothing Thanks * "شكرا "(Shokran - Thank you) * "متشكرة" (Motshakera - I'm ''grateful)'' Hello * "أهلا "(Ahlan - Hello) * "عامل إيه ؟" (Amil eh? - How are you?) * "إزيك؟"(Ezayak? - How are you?) Acknowledge * "جاري التنفيذ" (Gary altanfeez - execution underway) * "علم و ينفذ" (Olim wa yonafaz - Acknowledged & executing) Map-Specific Lines Temple of Anubis *''"It feels good to be home."'' Volskaya Industries *''"I shouldn't overstay my welcome; I'm probably still on the watch list here."'' Watchpoint: Gibraltar *''"I never thought I'd see this place again."'' Pre-Game Conversations With McCree McCree: It's an honor fighting by your side, ma'am. Ana: You always were a charmer. With Mercy Mercy: You know, Ana, there are procedures we could look into to repair your eye. Ana: You're very kind, but I'm comfortable with who I am now. It's a good reminder. With Pharah Ana: I'm watching your back out there, Fareeha. Pharah: Then I have nothing to worry about. Pharah: I always dreamed of the day we would fight together. Ana: Wanting a better life for you was all I ever dreamed of. With Reaper Reaper: Guess you're going back on my list, Ana. Ana: What happened to you, Gabriel? Reaper: I shouldn't be surprised you took his side. Ana: You never gave me much choice. With Reinhardt Ana: Reinhardt, I must say you're looking quite well. This life must agree with you. Reinhardt: And you are looking as lovely as ever. Reinhardt: Ana? How could this be?! I thought you were dead... Ana: I'm sorry, Reinhardt. After everything that happened, I needed time. With Soldier: 76 Ana: For a man of your years, you're looking pretty good, Jack! Soldier: 76: Well, all that stuff they pumped into me has to be good for something. Soldier: 76: I'm glad to have someone like you watching my back. Ana: It’s good to have someone you can trust. Soldier: 76: Ana, we all thought you were dead. Why didn't you tell me? Ana: You of all people are going to ask me that? Ana: Seems like neither of us like being dead very much. Soldier: 76: Old soldiers are hard to kill. Ana: What are you going to do when the fighting's over Jack? Soldier: 76: I'm a soldier, Ana. Retirement doesn't suit me. With Torbjörn Torbjörn: Ana?! They all thought you were dead. Ana: Well, I had to come back. I was worried you'd get bored not being able to stick your nose in my business. With Widowmaker Ana: Gérard was a fool to love someone like you. Widowmaker: You don't know anything about him. Widowmaker: You were once a legend, but what are you now? Just a shell of a woman. Ana: I take it you don't want my autograph, then. Category:Quotes